1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular panels constructed from columns or planks which are cut to allow them to interconnect and be used as wall and floor panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of modular panel systems in building construction is well known. The ease, convenience and cost of modular systems make them popular for use in construction. Previous methods of building having modular panel pieces include those in which the pieces are fitted together with a tongue and groove structure cut into the pieces themselves (for example, Wenger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,982 and Crooks, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,926 and 2,269,927), or by constructing a separate tie bar or spline member to be inserted between or across the pieces (for example, Laramore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,131 and Weyerhaeuser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,511).
Log sections have also been fastened together to form a landscape edging by insertion of a length of strip material (LeMay et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,231).
The present invention, however, removes the need for constructing the pieces with a tongue and groove and allows joining of pieces of wood, that are thicker than an average plank or paneling lumber, to form a panel.
An object of this invention is to provide a unit and method for creating modular panels to be used for building construction which are easy to construct.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.